It is old in the art to provide packages containing multiple pharmaceutical products. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,299 which teaches a package construction to facilitate easy access to the contents of the package. Recently enacted regulations require pharmaceutical products to be sold in a childproof package. A childproof package should not provide easy access to the contents of the package.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of providing a package which is childproof and yet provides for easy access to products therein by adults.